


It'll All End In Tears

by TheManOnFire



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Endgame Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Misery, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheManOnFire/pseuds/TheManOnFire
Summary: Eve bides her time while awaiting a phone call...
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	It'll All End In Tears

Eve smiled as she watched the bug on her floor dance around her feet. Such a small critter, yet so trusting despite the millions of humans who have felt the crunch of a similar mini beast under their shoes, whether intentional or not. She was somebody who used to think all life was sacred, but the power that she now craved - that she had now been taught to seek out by Villanelle - always managed to tip the scales in favour of cruelty.

Crunch.

For 30 minutes, that bug had made its way down from the curtain pole and to Eve’s feet, and she’d ended its journey in just one second. She chuckled, scraping her boot across the floor and leaving a mustard-coloured smear on the laminate. Eve told herself she’d clean it up later, but one look across the litter-scattered bedroom proved that she was lying to herself. Takeaway boxes lay upon one another, with empty cans of alcohol thrown across the room in drunken outbursts.

A bolt of pain ran quickly across Eve’s temple. She groaned, looking at her watch - 2am - before moving to the kitchen to top up on painkillers. Since leaving her role at MI6, Eve had been through many sleepless nights where her mind would wander and she would spend hours undertaking meaningless tasks, all whilst keeping one eye on her phone, waiting for a call.

It had been two weeks since Villanelle last checked in. She was on a particularly challenging mission, but promised not to leave it too long before getting back in touch with Eve. A few days had gone by, quickly turning into a week. The last seven days had dragged and despite telling herself all would be okay, Eve was beginning to panic.

Still, she couldn’t let that boil to the surface. Her obsession with Villanelle - because she knew now that’s exactly what it was - wouldn’t be allowed to consume her. Their relationship was playful and under control (or so she told herself). They allowed their love for one another to be completely free when laying in one another’s arms, but they both also understood that it wasn’t something that could ever last.

Looking for something new to distract herself before the mental torture became overbearing, Eve picked up a copy of an American classic novel she’d read countless times before. She could probably recall the words without even opening the book up, but she did her best to allow the story inside to wash over her as if it were her first experience with the text.

An hour passed, and then another. Every so often, Eve’s attention would flit back to her phone, but only for a few seconds. Once focusing on a task, she wasn’t willing to give it up until complete. As she neared the end of the novel, she wondered how she’d be perceived if she were just a character in a story. She used to think of herself as a hero, but nowadays she would most likely fit into the ‘anti-hero’ caricature.

Eve’s mobile began to ring. She immediately picked up.

“Good morning, Eve,” came her lover’s familiar voice. A surge of energy shot through her, causing the hairs on her arm to stand to attention. For the first time in two weeks, Eve smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I originally wrote this just because I absolutely love Killing Eve, and I didn't think it would be anything more than a one shot. Still, I think there's plenty of story I can tell here. 
> 
> Let me know if you think I should continue this as an ongoing piece, and I'll get to work! Hit me up in the comments, or on Twitter @DanielJFalconer.


End file.
